


So Darn Cute

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, No Angst, No Plot, Plotless Fluff, i've been writing nothing but cuddling these past few months and im not even mad, yep they literally just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Luka and Kagami enjoy some cuddles after a long day.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	So Darn Cute

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while <3

Luka was half-asleep the first time it happened, but the second time, he was wide awake.

The ship rocked back and forth, rocking the two of them to sleep under the white moonlight of the pale full moon coming in through the open window. Silence dominated the room except for the echoes of the Seine just outside.

Kagami shifted in his arms, bringing her leg around to tangle even more with his as the arm around his back pulled him in closer, a finger drawing shapes into his skin. She was wearing his favorite hoodie that she looked better in than he ever did. Her short midnight hair, which was usually meticulously kept, free in all senses of the word.

With him laying on his side, she was able to hide herself even more inside his chest. But as she did, Luka was able to see the signs of her content smile. Kagami let out a low hum, which resonated through his being. She was so darn cute. This wasn’t fair on him at all. Not one bit.

He forever wanted to keep this sight of her in his memory. This amazing girl that was usually so calm and collected that was now as happy as ever in his arms. He wanted to squeeze her, or maybe even pinch her cheeks.

Instead, Luka simply leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered on her skin for a moment before he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes.

His heart skipped a forgotten beat when she whispered “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
